


Emergency Communication Hub of Overwatch (E.C.H.O.)

by ArgoOfficial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgoOfficial/pseuds/ArgoOfficial
Summary: Winston reactivates Overwatch, and it is immediately derailed by the work of the other members of Overwatch, and used as an excuse to get back together (for fun exclusively).





	1. Reinitialization

**BOOTING UP…**

**THIS MAY TAKE A MOMENT… (100% COMPLETE)**

**[EMERGENCY COMMUNICATION HUB OF OVERWATCH] ONLINE**

**[WINSTON] ENTERED**

WINSTON: Hello everyone. I hope to be hearing from you all again, but please remember, this channel is for **EMERGENCY COMMUNICATION** **ONLY**.

**[TRACER] ENTERED**

TRACER: oi if it isnt my gud m8 winston

TRACER: how r u luv

WINSTON: Lena, like I said above, this channel is for emergency purposes onl-

TRACER: booooo

WINSTON: How did yo-

TRACER: dont matter

TRACER: we all know how thisll end

TRACER: an i think th watch could use a group chat

**[REINHARDT] ENTERED**

REINHARDT: HALLO GUYS. CAN’T BELIEVE WE’RE GETTIN’ THE GANG BACK TOGETHER

TRACER: gud ta c u 2 big guy

REINHARDT: LENA, ARE YOU OK? THERE SEEMS TO BE SOMETHIN’ WRONG WITH YOUR COMMUNICATOR

REINHARDT: DON’T WORRY, SOMETHIN’S UP WITH MINE TOO

TRACER: nope

TRACER: jus type like this

**[ANGELA] ENTERED**

ANGELA: Winston, what is going on? Why is communications open again?

REINHARDT: WE’RE GETTIN’ THE GANG BACK TOGETHER

TRACER: its gr8 fun here

TRACER: u should come join us

ANGELA: Reinhardt, why are you typing in all caps?

REINHARDT: I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKIN’ ABOUT, I DID NOT HIT ANY “CAPS”. I DO NOT EVEN WEAR CAPS

REINHARDT: ONLY HELMETS

ANGELA: Mein Gott.

TRACER: oi winston

TRACER: think u could add a chap 2 th chat 4 me

TRACER: shes already part of overwatch

WINSTON: Yes, what’s her name?

TRACER: mei zhou

TRACER: i already gave er a com

TRACER: just need ta allow it

**[MEI ZHOU] ADDED TO [EMERGENCY COMMUNICATION HUB OF OVERWATCH]**

MEI ZHOU: Oh my god I can’t believe I get to meet you I have wanted to meet you guys for so long you would not believe it and then I met Lena and she said she could get me into Overwatch even though it was shut down I love you so much

TRACER: anytime bae

TRACER: luv u

**[McCREE] ENTERED**

TRACER: oi is high noon

TRACER: pew pew pew

**[McCREE] EXITED**

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

REINHARDT: WINSTON SAYS HE DOESN’T KNOW WHAT’S WRONG WITH MY COM, SO I WILL HAVE TO STAY LIKE THIS…

REINHARDT: IF ONLY TORBJORN WAS HERE, HE COULD FIX THIS

WINSTON: Torbjörn is in the group chat. When Overwatch was shut down, the E-Com channel was archived. I brought it back online, and made it so you couldn’t see the old chats by storing them on a separate hard drive.

REINHARDT: WHAT!!! I MUST GO FIND HIM, SO HE CAN FIX MY COM

WINSTON: The coms all have locators. If you give me a moment, I can find where he is.

WINSTON: Lena, what happened to all the Reeses Puffs?

MEI: Do you think you would be able to get the data from the chats at the other overwatch environmental sites

WINSTON: Unfortunately, those were on a separate server, and I don’t currently have access to it, if it wasn’t destroyed.

MEI: Oh

TRACER: dont worry luv

TRACER: i know ull find it

WINSTON: Lena, I saw you eating my cereal straight from the box. Why is there empty cereal boxes all over your room?

ANGELA: Lena, you must keep proper hygiene. Don't you remember the…

TRACER: We don't talk about “the plague” mom

ANGELA: Okay. But pick up your room.

ANGELA: And don't give Winston any trouble.

WINSTON: I've been running the tracker on Torbjörns communicator.

WINSTON: Oh god.

WINSTON: Torbjörn is in Brazil...

TRACER: id like 2 c the gud ol SA

WINSTON: We are not going to Brazil

MEI: There is an environmental watchpoint outside of Rio

REINHARDT: WE’RE GOING TO BRAZIL???

TRACER: WE GOIN TA BRAZIL!!!

REINHARDT: BRAAZZZZZZIIIIIILLLLLL!!!!!!

WINSTON: Lena, I need you to stop. You've single handedly opened every cabinet, drawer, and door. The entire base is a mess

TRACER: only if we can go

McCREE: that sounds like fun

McCREE: i’ll come too

TRACER: well

TRACER: if it isnt the dark lord himself

TRACER: 2 what do we ow the honor

McCREE: hey

McCREE: that was gabes job

McCREE: may he rest in hell

ANGELA: We should get packing. I already got flights leaving tomorrow morning

WINSTON: Why do I even try?

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

ANGELA: Winston, are you sure you don't want to come with us.

WINSTON: Yes. Someone has to look after the base. Just message me when you get land

TRACER: its cul that ur scared of heights big guy

TRACER: aangela, did u get my chip butty and crisps

ANGELA: luckily, they didn't have it.

TRACER: i guess ill just have me some chips and nuggies

REINHARDT: @ANGELA, DID YOU GET MY WURST.

ANGELA: Yes, and it's absolutely disgusting. There is so much grease.

ANGELA: Tracer honey, you don't have to steal the card from my pocket

TRACER: sorry mom

**[REYES] ENTERED**

REYES: **YOU WON'T MAKE IT TO BRAZIL**

ANGELA: Reyes, that is incredibly rude. Do you have any manners?

REYES: **WHAT… NOOO**

McCREE: the hell is this

**[REYES] HAS CHANGED TO [REAPER]**

WINSTON: @REYES, I thought you were dead, where are you

REAPER: THERE

McCREE: yea, go back to hell, no one wants you

TRACER: weve got an edgelord already, thx

McCREE: hey

TRACER: we dont need you

REAPER: **FORGET I EVER SAID ANYTHING**

**[REAPER] EXITED**

WINSTON: @REAPER, where are you

ANGELA: @TRACER @REINHARDT @McCREE, the plane is boarding.

TRACER: comin mom

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

ANGELA: We have landed Winston. Guess who is asleep.

WINSTON: No.

ANGELA: Aww, come on. It’ll be fun.

WINSTON: Fine.

WINSTON: Reinhardt. Everybody else is asleep.

ANGELA: Ha. I wish. No, everybody was asleep. I had to wake up Reinhardt to carry McCree and Tracer, but I give a 50/50 chance he falls asleep and crushes them.

ANGELA: People in the airport are giving us funny looks.

WINSTON: You could try to load them all onto a baggage carrier thingy. I did that once.

ANGELA: I remember that. It was after the UN awards ceremony. Everybody was out.

ANGELA: @WINSTON I need you to transfer $200 to the Rio Airport.

WINSTON: Already done. Why though?

ANGELA: Reinhardt crushed the carrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the format to help make it easier to read. If you have any suggestions of how to make it better, please send me suggestions.
> 
> Question of the "Day": Who is your main, and what is their favorite type of pizza?
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks ArcaneAdagio for their amazing Overwatch chafic!!!  
> link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324573/chapters/16637323 (pls tell if not working)


	2. The Brazilian Pizza Fiasco

**[REINHARDT] ENTERED**

REINHARDT: MY GUYS, IVE GOT A NEW FRIEND YOULL WANT TO MEET

**[MEI] ENTERED**

MEI: @REINHARDT, and @ANGELA, where are you guys?

REINHARDT: I’M OUT GETTING US SOME BREAKFAST IT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL EXCEPT FOR LUNCH AND DINNER

MEI: Sooo…, it's the least important meal?

REINHARDT: YES BUT IT IS STILL VERY IMPORTANT EASILY TOP 3 MEALS

MEI: …

MEI: Wait, is Angela with you?

REINHARDT: NO SHE WANTED TO COME BUT I INSISTED SHE STAY AND SLEEP

MEI: That was very nice.

MEI: Do you know how we got here?

REINHARDT: ANGELA DRAGGED US ALL THE WAY HERE I DONT KNOW HOW SHE DOES IT SHE IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING A TRUE ANGEL

MEI: Sounds like you're a big fan of her

REINHARDT: NONE BIGGER

MEI: What are you getting for breakfast?

REINHARDT: PIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAAA

MEI: What?

MEI: Why?

REINHARDT: BECAUSE THEY WERE THE ONLY PLACES OPEN THERE ARE SO MANY WHAT DO YOU WANT ON YOUR PIZZA

MEI: I’ll have Thai Chicken

REINHARDT: COOL WILL SEE YOU SOON

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**[TRACER] ENTERED**

TRACER: mei where are you

TRACER: mei please respond

TRACER: mei please

TRACER: i need you

MEI: I’m here.

MEI: It’s okay.

TRACER: ok

MEI: Where are you?

TRACER: in our room

MEI: I’m coming up, don’t worry.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

TRACER: Winston, could you turn off the auto-logoff feature for my com please.

WINSTON: Already done. I’m sorry it was turned on.

TRACER: thanks

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

**[ANGELA] ENTERED**

ANGELA: @REINHARDT,

ANGELA: Why,

ANGELA: The FUCK,

ANGELA: Is the only food in this entire,

**[McCREE] ENTERED**

ANGELA: GOD DAMN house,

McCREE: oh god,

ANGELA: **_SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN FUCKING MOUTH McCREE_ **

ANGELA: Grease coated milk fat

REINHARDT: @ANGELA I LEFT YOUR PIZZA IN THE OVEN SO IT WOULD BE WARM WHEN YOU WOKE UP I LEFT A NOTE ON YOUR DOOR

ANGELA: @REINHARDT, I am would like to sincerely apologize for the way I acted. It was uncalled for, and worse, misinformed. You are truly the only thing holding this group together. In honor of your service, I will be making currywurst for dinner tonight.

McCREE: and…

ANGELA: and you deserved what you got. 

WINSTON: Sounds like you guys are having a good time.

ANGELA: Very, thank you for the trip @Winston. 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

TRACER: areinhardt is ther any pzza left fur me

REINHART: YA I GOT EVERYONE THERE OWN PIZZA EXCEPT ME

REINHARDT: I GOT MYSELF TWO

TRACER: y didn u get me 2

ANGELA: @TRACER, you do not need that much fat

//ANGELA: WHISPER [TRACER]

//ANGELA : @TRACER, are you feeling ok. You look…

//ANGELA: ...off.

//TRACER: am gud

//TRACER: just had a bad dream

//ANGELA: I'm sorry I wasn't there. If you need anything, I'll get it for you.

ANGELA: If anybody wants seconds, now's the time to speak up.

//TRACER: thx 

McCREE: Seconds!!!!!

REINHARDT: MEEEEEEE

//ANGELA: Anytime 

ANGELA: @REINHARDT, I need you to show me where the place is 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little darker than the previous one, and I'm not going to say that I won't make it dark(ish) again, but I do want to keep this an overall lighthearted... thing? I'm also going to try to keep to a more strict schedule updating every 2 weeks, starting on February 2nd.
> 
> If you have any suggestions of how to make it better, please send me suggestions.
> 
> Question of the "Day": Who do you want to see added next?
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks ArcaneAdagio for their amazing Overwatch chafic!!!  
> link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324573/chapters/16637323 (pls tell if not working)


	3. Jet-Set Radio

//ANGELA: WHISPER [TRACER][MEI][McCREE]

//ANGELA: Does Reinhardt know any Brazilians?

//McCREE: idk why

//ANGELA: We went to get the pizza, and first off, it is taking foreeeeeever.

//MEI: Probably because we have their most unusual topping requests

//TRACER: wut :o

//TRACER: Mushroom & ham w/cheesy crust aint weird

//MEI: -_-

//TRACER: :(

//MEI: Regardless, jalapeno and sausage or currywurst aren’t exactly common

//McCREE: excuuse me

//ANGELA: Guys

//ANGELA: Not the point

//ANGELA: This entire time, @REINHARDT has been talking to some brazilian guy in skates since we got here. I tried to engage with him, but it’s like they’ve known each other for years.

//TRACER: wait

//McCREE: in skates

//ANGELA: Yea, and he’s kinda hot, but god i don’t know what to do

//McCREE: as hot as… you-know-who ;)

//ANGELA: I swear to god @McCREE, I will slay you

//McCREE: right ok ;)

//MEI: What?

//TRACER: aangela

//TRACER: thats the lucio

//ANGELA: Who?

//McCREE: the ribbeat

//TRACER: jet-set radio

//McCREE: the favelas favorite freedom fighter

//TRACER: brazis own cinna-mon

//ANGELA: What are you taking about

//McCREE: she can’t be serious

//TRACER: i think shes sirius

//McCREE: angela do you seriously not know who lucio correia dos santos is?

//ANGELA: Oh him, pfff, of course I know who he is

//McCREE: *looks at lena* :/

//TRACER: *luks a jess* :/

//TRACER: *luks bac*

//TRACER: name a song by him

//ANGELA: Umm… He Hates I’m On Fire

//TRACER: *gasp* nooooo :o

//McCREE: angela, i can’t be associated with someone who doesn’t know about lucio correia dos santos

//MEI: Umm…  (・・;)

//McCREE: *looks at lena*

//TRACER: shes cool :D

//McCREE: my god

//TRACER: siruisly meis bin froz fr 9 yrs

//TRACER: shes cool

REINHARDT: @WINSTON HOW DO YOU ADD SOMEONE WHO IS NOT IN OVERWATCH TO ECHO

WINSTON: Why would I do that?

REINHARDT: ITS JET-SET RADIO

WINSTON: NO WAY

WINSTON: Send me his phone number

REINHARDT: HIS INTERNATIONAL IS 00 55 21 2677 3422

**[00552126773422] ADDED TO [** **EMERGENCY COMMUNICATION HUB OF OVERWATCH]**

00552126773422: hey my guys (^ ^)/

00552126773422: wait…

**[00552126773422] HAS CHANGED TO [LUCIO]**

LUCIO: that is better (＾ｕ＾)

LUCIO: hey, you guys mind if I change the group name?

TRACER: u can chang the grupchat name

TRACER: since when

LUCIO: it's right up in the corner, under settings (°-°)

**LUCIO CHANGED CHANNEL NAME TO [THE COOL KIDS CLUB & LUCIO]**

TRACER: winston :o

TRACER: how could u not tell me about this

TRACER: i honestly feel betrayed

WINSTON: I knew that if I did, you would proceed to change the group name every day.

TRACER: u slay me winston

**McCREE CHANGED CHANNEL NAME TO [LENA’S FIRST HEARTBREAK]**

TRACER: that is totes accurate :P

WINSTON: Why do I even try?

  


**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  


WINSTON: Have you guys found Torbjörn yet?

TRACER: wut

REINHARDT: WHY WOULD WE HAVE?

McCREE: yea, wasnt he in brazil or something?

McCREE: wait…

MEI: -_-

ANGELA: You can see the gears turning

LUCIO: is that why you guys came to Rio (・・?)

WINSTON: Tis.

REINHARDT: WE NEED TO FIND THE LIL’ HOBBIT SO HE CAN FIX MY COM

LUCIO: oh, so that is why you always type in capital letters?

REINHARDT: NO, THAT IS FOR THE AESTHETIC

TRACER: ya

TRACER: asthetc or deth :3

LUCIO: agreed (^◇^)

WINSTON: But I thought you said you don’t type in caps? Isn’t that why you were sent to Brazil?

TRACER: uh no

TRACER: we came for vaca

MEI: No, we came for the environmental watchpoint near Rio. They might have valuable data stored there.

TRACER: :(

LUCIO: yea, how do I tell you this…

LUCIO: the watchpoint has been recently turned into a museum

LUCIO: they took out all the data

LUCIO: sorry  (;O;)

McCREE: oh my god, we need to go find Torb

ANGELA: Who ever finds him first gets TWO candies

TRACER: holy FUCK

TRACER: BYE

REINHARDT: CHAAAARGE!!!

McCREE: hey, no fair

LUCIO: can I get them too, Ms. Zeigler?

ANGELA: Of course

LUCIO: I gotta beat (^u^)

ANGELA: …

LUCIO: you see, cause I’m musician, and music has beats…

ANGELA: …

LUCIO: I’ll see myself out

  


**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  


LUCIO: so, I forget

LUCIO: what does Torb look like (・・?)

ANGELA: He is small, blonde, and has a big beard

LUCIO: that’s still a lot of people

LUCIO: I see at least 20 people who fit that description right now

McCREE: no, he’s like, really small

REINHARDT: HES A LITTLE PEEWEE OF A MAN AND HES GOT A GUN FOR A HAND

LUCIO: that should be hard to miss

LUCIO: thx (^_^)

  


**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  


WINSTON: Checking in, how is the search going.

ANGELA: Great, we have tracked down his address, and are headed over there now

WINSTON: Yea.

McCREE: i was able to get a lead from a bar that was frequented by a “diminutive blonde man with a temper”

McCREE: pretty sure it was him

WINSTON: Uh-huh. And where are Lena and Mei?

McCREE: they went up to the watchpoint to see what was there

WINSTON: The one that was turned into a museum?

McCREE: uh… yes

WINSTON: Is that why nobody has moved in the last hour?

McCREE: :C

ANGELA: Fuuuuck

WINSTON: Have you made any progress?

ANGELA: Well you want us to find the smallest man alive  _[citation needed]_ in one of the most densely populated cities I’ve ever been to.

McCREE: also, they have great beaches

ANGELA: And margaritas :3

McCREE: fuck those girly drinks, give me a real drink

McCREE: like beer ;)

ANGELA: Amélie’s wine had twice the alcohol of your weak ass wheat water ;)

WINSTON: Guys, come on.

WINSTON: Wait, Tracer’s not at the museum. Where is she?

ANGELA: @McCREE, go on…

WINSTON: What is going on?

McCREE: lena may or may not have challenged me to a drinking contest

WINSTON: Oh my god. You know how she holds her alcohol.

McCREE: i know, i know. but my pride was on the line

McCREE: you know how i am about alcohol

McCREE: gengu beat me, and he doesn’t have a stomach

McCREE: you guys know i swore off alcohol when i joined

ANGELA: Within the hour you were blackout drunk.

McCREE: i’m better

McCREE: but she challenged me, and when lena challenges you, she will push, and push, and push until…

ANGELA: @TRACER took 2 shots of whiskey and was out, so we had @MEI take her home.

WINSTON: …

WINSTON: I almost expected worse. And where is Lucio?

ANGELA: Dunno. Haven’t seen him since he left the hotel to find @TORBJORN

LUCIO: sorry, i’ve been talking with fans while i look for torb (^u^)

LUCIO: i’m currently at the mechanics shop, talking with the man who runs it

LUCIO: i mistook him for torb a few times, but he’s actually pretty cool

LUCIO: here, i’ll send you a picture of him

LUCIO: [lucio_and_fans(739).jpg](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138335805@N02/28255629579/in/dateposted-public/lightbox/)

McCREE: no fucking way

ANGELA: That can’t be

REINHARDT: TOOOOOORB WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN

TORBJORN: Hey-a guys

LUCIO: oh, wow

LUCIO: hey angela, guess who owes me 2 candies!!!

WINSTON: I’ll get a flight back to for tomorrow

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a twitter now (@rgo_official | https://twitter.com/rgo_official), and I will be posting updates about releases there, along with any other stuff (e.g. surveys and stuff). If I ever have any questions regarding where you want me to go with this, they will be there.
> 
> Question of the "Day": What is your favorite ship?
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks ArcaneAdagio for their amazing Overwatch chafic!!!  
> link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324573/chapters/16637323 (pls tell if not working)


	4. Lena's Drunk Aero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty heavy chapter, as you will see as you get further into it. It deals with one of the aspects of Lena's character that in my interpretation of her is very important to understanding her. I don't plan to make this, or things like this the main focus of the story, but I also will not shy away from it if I think it is important to address
> 
> TW: Alcoholism, Spousal Violence

WINSTON: Alright guys, all you have to do is get on the plane, and sit down. It leaves in 2 hours

McCREE: we know how to use a plane winston

WINSTON: well, based on previous experiences coming back on planes with overwatch, you are literally less likely to end up on the right plane than Kevin McCallister.

ANGELA: Who?

REINHART: KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIN

WINSTON: He’s a kid who got left behind by his family when they went on vacation.

TRACER: sunds like a bit of a tosser

WINSTON: Anyways, I’m going to update Athena, so she has more accurate tracking, and voice to text capabilities. While it's updating, you will only have local communications abilities.

**UPDATING IN 10…**

GENJI: Hey guys Can you come pick me up

**UPDATING IN 9…**

**UPDATING IN 8…**

WINSTON: Do. Not.

**UPDATING IN 7…**

**UPDATING IN 6…**

**UPDATING IN 5…**

GENJI: I’m at Hanamura and my psycho brother is going to kill me

**UPDATING IN 4…**

**UPDATING IN 3…**

**UPDATING IN 2…**

**UPDATING IN 1…**

WINSTON: Get on the plane.

**UPDATING IN PROGRESS**

McCREE: guess it's just us

ANGELA: I think we should get genji

REINHARDT: HE IS A GOOD FRIEND

McCREE: i was gonna go regardless

LUCIO: let's do it \\(^_^ )/

TRACER: alredy got an aero

MEI: How? We just decided now

TRACER: i hve my ways ;)

TRACER: all aboard air-tracer : D

TORBJORN: Not this again…

MEI: Also Tracer, you're drunk

TRACER: am not

MEI: You are literally holding a wastebasket with your puke in it

McCREE: how, she had like literally no alcohol

MEI: BECAUSE she had actually had at least a dozen beers and a bottle of whiskey, in that order

McCREE: damn fuck

TRACER: fine

TRACER: angela im making you a shopping list

ANGELA: Taking notes

TRACER: i need eggs

TRACER: tabasco

TRACER: all th watrs

TRACER: sooo much caffeine

McCREE: lena, what the fuck

TRACER: enough painkillrs ta kill an elly

MEI: Lena, are you Ok?

TRACER: nyquil

LUCIO: <(○□○ )>

TRACER: the biggst lemon

TRACER: bread butter sprinkle

ANGELA: Fairybread?

TRACER: u know it ;P

ANGELA: And enough alcohol to last the flight

TRACER: luv u :*

LUCIO: is that normal

McCREE: for our fab pilot, yea

LUCIO: wait she's flying us (• _ •; )

TORBJORN: Pro tip Only fly with Lena when she's drunk

**[TORBJORN] CHANGED CHANNEL NAME TO [LENA’S DRUNK AERO]**

ANGELA: She only flies drunk after the destruction HQ.

McCREE: what :O

ANGELA: She's not in a good place

  
  


**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  


**UPDATE COMPLETE**

WINSTON: How are you going to get Genji?

ANGELA: How did you know about that

WINSTON: I have trackers in the coms used by the agents of Overwatch. There is a cluster in the middle of the ocean. Not a hard deduction.

TRACER: winston

WINSTON: Aren't you flying?

TRACER: my fav spaceguy

WINSTON: Who is flying the plane?

McCREE: lena

TRACER: how dangerous is drinking pasteurized eggs?

ANGELA: The fuck

WINSTON: Umm… don't.

ANGELA: Where did the eggs go

REINHARDT: I TOOK THEM TO THE COCKPIT BECAUSE LENA ASKED FOR THEM

LUCIO: he also took my tabasco (ToT )

WINSTON: What the hell is going on in that plane

McCREE: update, mei fell asleep on the floor. i know because i tripped on ‘er

TRACER: stop bangin on the dur

TRACER: im tryna eat ma eggs

ANGELA: DO NOT EAT RAW EGG

TRACER: to late ;)

LUCIO: why did you take my tobasco (°-° )

TRACER: ta destroy my gotdam mouth

LUCIO: (ToT )

WINSTON: Give me a sec

**[WINSTON] EXITED [LENA’S DRUNK AERO]**

McCREE: just an update lena, rein is bawling,in his seat, torb is in shock, mei is unconscious on the floor, angela is crying on the against the door, and lucio is trying to comfort her

McCREE: can we talk

TRACER: yea...

TRACER: the doors unlocked

**[McCREE] ENABLED AUDIO RECORDING**

《McCREE: I enabled audio to text, so that the others could see what's going on. Is that ok?》

《TRACER: Yea. It's ok.》

《McCREE: Your face is all red is that…》

《TRACER: The entire bottle of Tabasco sauce? Yea. Yea.》

《McCREE: So… why did you eat raw eggs?》

《TRACER:  I needed to punish myself. I can't keep doing this.》

《McCREE: And the Tabasco was the same.》

《TRACER: Uh-huh.》

《McCREE:  Why are you doing this to yourself?》

《TRACER: Because I need to be better than this. I can’t go around buzzed all the time. I can’t keep getting blackout drunk and relying on my friends to protect me. You guys deserve better. Emily deserves better. And the babies deserve better than this.》

《McCREE: The babies?》

《TRACER: GOD MOTHER FUCKING DAMN IT! I can’t keep a goddamn secret for fucking shit.》

《TRACER: Yea, babies. You know how me and Emily are married in all but name?》

《McCREE: No. I haven’t really kept up with anyone since the fall. I tried to put it past me.》

《TRACER: Well, I proposed to her. And god, I love her so much. Everyday I wake up and I wonder how I ended up with her, and how she ended up with such a rotten tosser as myself. 》

《TRACER: So a few months back, I was in the market, and I saw this mother, and she had 2 little kids with her. And I thought, I want that. I want to start a family. I mean I have one, me and Emily, but like, a proper one with kids and such. So, Idecided that I’d kick my addictions. The LSD, alcohol, cutting. All of them》

《McCREE: Going cold turkey.》

《TRACER: Yea. It was awful. I didn’t break, but what it did to Emily. I’ll never forgive myself. She came home one night, about 4 days in, and she looked awful. She was legless, had bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess, she looked… dead. I went to ask what happened, and you know what she said. “You did this. You did this to me.” Then she held out the bottle she was holding, and said “to my sanity.” And it broke me. *crying* So I took the bottle from her hand, and chugged the entire thing, one go. *crying* And the entire time she was grabbing at me, and screaming “mine, give it back. THAT’S MINE YOU BITCH.”》

《McCREE: My god.》

《TRACER: Then I physically dragged her to bed, screaming and scratching. And when she finally went to bed I looked at myself, and I was battered. My eye got busted in, and my cheek was bleeding. I had bruises everywhere. But I had done it to myself. I slept on the floor that night, and made her breakfast the next morning. I left a note, and I went the therapists. I’ve been forcing myself to go since. I got the LSD, but now…》

《TRACER: I haven’t made good progress since that first month. I kicked LSD, and I got better with the drink, but the scars from being a soldier. They kill me inside. I wake up every night screaming. I can’t go with Emily to visit her folks. I can’t live with the things I’ve done. So I drink, and cut…》

《TRACER: But I want to be a mother. I want to have a baby with Emily, but how can I when…》

**[WINSTON] ENTERED [LENA’S DRUNK AERO]**

**[EMILY] JOINED [LENA’S DRUNK AERO]**

《TRACER: Emily?》

EMILY: Hey Honey.

《TRACER: I gotta focus.》

《TRACER: *sobbing*》

**[McCREE] DISABLED AUDIO RECORDING**

McCREE: im going to go with her

McCREE: nice to “see” you again emily

EMILY: Same.

EMILY: Can you ask Lena to text me later?

McCREE: will do

EMILY: Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with me. I have included a second chapter to kind of lighten the mood. I think the combination of these 2 chapters represents where I want to go with this series, along with adding more art when possible.
> 
> If you have any ideas of how I could improve this series, or questions about what happened or where I am heading, please leave them in the comments below.
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @rgo_official  
> Thanks ArcaneAdagio for their amazing Overwatch chafic!!!  
> link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324573/chapters/16637323


	5. The Path to Healing

**[TRACER] ENABLED AUDIO COMMUNICATION**

//TRACER: WHISPER [EMILY]

//《TRACER: Hey Em.》

**[EMILY] ENABLED AUDIO COMMUNICATION**

//《EMILY: Hey Len.》

//《EMILY: Are you doing ok. You sound… sad.》

//《TRACER: I… I am. I feel like I shouldn't be, but I really am. I feel like I shouldn't be though.》

//《EMILY: It’s okay to not be okay Lena. I know I say that a lot, but it’s ok to feel bad when your with friends. It’s stressful. You haven’t seen each other in what, five years. God you’ve been gone for what, 2 weeks, and everyday I’m like, “oh my god, does Lena still like me? Will she come home and not even recognize me because she’s been with her friends too much? Will she even like me anymore?”》

//《TRACER: No you don’t.》

//《EMILY: I do. And everytime you come home I tell myself “self, you will not run to Lena this time. You will stay here.” And then I see your hair poking out like little submarine thingies...》

//《TRACER: *giggle*》

//《EMILY: and I’m already running to hug you. I literally run into your arms.》

//《TRACER: I guess you do. But...》

//《EMILY: Lena, I already know what you’re going to say, and I know that you will be the best mother in the world.》

//《TRACER: I hate it when you read my mind like that.》

//《EMILY: I know you do, but  love how it makes your cheeks all rosey.》

//《TRACER: I left my PC open didn’t I.》

//《EMILY: You did. And I didn’t mean to snoop, but you had it on the page about artificial insemination.》

//《TRACER: Well, the secrets out. I want to have a baby with you Emily. I want you to marry me.》

//《EMILY: You know I already proposed to you right? You showed every person we saw for the next week.》

//《TRACER: It was the best day of my life. But like properly married. I want to be able to call you my wife.》

//《EMILY: Alright then. We’ll plan the wedding when you get back, and then I’ll get pregnant with your baby.》

//《TRACER: What?! I can’t have my ace wife getting pregnant before me.》

//《McCREE: QUIET!!》

//《EMILY: *giggles* Alright, then we’ll have to both get pregnant.》

//《TRACER: Fiiiiine. But after the wedding. And it has to be in the next month.》

//《EMILY: Slow down there. Let’s plan it when you get back ok?》

//《TRACER: Alright.》

//《TRACER: I love you Emily.》

//《EMILY: I love you more Lena.》

//《TRACER: You know I love how my name sounds coming from your mouth.》

//《EMILY: Lena Lena Lena Lena Lena Lena Lena.》

//《TRACER: *giggles* Our children will destroy the world.》

//《EMILY: You’re the love of my life Lena.》

//《TRACER: And you are my world Emily.》

//《TRACER: *yawn*》

//《EMILY: Was that a yawn? Are you falling asleep on me? I the pilot extraordinaire, Lena Oxton, tired?》

//《TRACER: I guess it’s been a long day.》

//《EMILY: Make sure you get some sleep then.》

//《TRACER: I will, I just need to land the plane.》

//《TRACER: Stay on till then, will you?》

//《EMILY: Fiiiiiine.》

//《TRACER: I love you.》

//《EMILY: I love you too. Especially when your cheeks are the same color as my hair.》

//《TRACER: I love you best when you are.》

//《EMILY: Are what?》

//《TRACER: Just when you are. But I guess more when you rest your head on my shoulder.》

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

//《TRACER: I just landed.》

//《EMILY: Sweet dreams dragonfly.》

//《TRACER: Sweet dreams butterfly.》

**[EMILY] DISABLED AUDIO COMMUNICATION**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter (<1000 words) but it came in addition to another, so I hope that is ok. :)
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking with me. I have included a second chapter to kind of lighten the mood. I think the combination of these 2 chapters represents where I want to go with this series, along with adding more art when possible.
> 
> If you have any ideas of how I could improve this series, or questions about what happened or where I am heading, please leave them in the comments below.
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @rgo_official  
> Thanks ArcaneAdagio for their amazing Overwatch chafic!!!  
> link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324573/chapters/16637323


	6. The Anime Convention

《MEI: Oh god. My head.》

《MEI: Where are we. Lena?》

《MEI: I'm going back to bed.》

  
  


**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  


《REINHARDT: SHOULD WE WAKE UP LENA?》

《McCREE: Quiet down big guy, or we won't have a choice.》

《ANGELA: I think we should probably leave her. She was still flying the plane when we all went to sleep.》

《TORBJORN: If her snoring is anything to go by, we wouldn't be able to wake her anyways.》

《LUCIO: We should leave a note though. Where are we going?》

《MEI: Yea, where is… Genji?... I think that's right.》

《ANGELA: Just say… that we're going to find Genji》

《REINHARDT: AND WELL BE BACK BY 18:00》

**[GENJI] ENTERED [LENA’S DRUNK AERO]**

**[GENJI] ENABLED AUDIO COMMUNICATION**

《LUCIO: Got it.》

《GENJI: Hey guys.》

《ANGELA: WHAT THE FUCK!》

《McCREE: *bangbangbangbangbangbang*》

《REINHARDT: *thud*》

《GENJI: What the hell guys, it's just me, Genji. You know, the guy you came to pick up.》

《ANGELA: Why, the FUCK, did you throw your voice or some shit.》

《REINHARDT: WHERE ARE YOU GENJI?》

《GENJI: I'm in a crappy motel.》

《LUCIO: Hey Rein, could you, uh… could you help me down.》

《ANGELA: Then how can we hear you?》

《REINHARDT: YES, WHERE ARE YOU?》

《LUCIO: I’m a… on top of the basketball hoop.》

《LUCIO: Thanks.》

《GENJI: I'm using audio communication? Just like you guys?》

《McCREE: No we're not. We're literally yelling at the room, like we're talking to a ghost or something》

《GENJI: Wait a minute.》

《GENJI: Lena left here audio communication on from last night. You've been talking through her com.》

《McCREE: Oh Lena. I’ll turn it off for her.》

**[TRACER] DISABLED AUDIO COMMUNICATION**

《GENJI: Is Lena still asleep?》

McCREE: yes. 

ANGELA: She slept through @MCCREE unloading his revolver, into the side of the plane…

ANGELA: Where are you anyway @GENJI?

《GENJI: Umm… I actually don’t know. My master got this room for me. One sec》

《GENJI: Master. Master, where are we.》

《NOTGENJI: We are in room number  _ 2037 _ of the “Green Dragon”, which is on the twentieth floor.》

《GENJI: We are in the “Green Dragon”, which is the Hamilton》

《ZENYATTA: This actually a Marriott. Please tell your friends we could meet them at the anime convention downtown》

《GENJI: There is an anime convention if you want to go there after we meet up.》

McCREE: genji, my friend

McCREE: zen has made you irrelevant 

**[WINSTON] ENTERED [LENA’S DRUNK AERO]**

**[WINSTON] ENABLED AUDIO COMMUNICATION**

《WINSTON: Guys, there is somebody who has stopped by that you might want to hear from》

《WINSTON: Or at the very least, they really want to talk to you.》

**[FAREEHA] JOINED [LENA’S DRUNK AERO]**

《FAREEHA: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLY HELL. Icantbelieveimactuallymeetingyouguysiamyourbiggestfanihaveallofyourpicturesframedinmyroomovermybed》

《WINSTON: *“cough”*》

《FAREEHA: Right. I, am Fareeha Amari...》

McCREE: Hey sis…

《FAREEHA: Alright, what is this fucker doing in here?》

McCREE: fucking rude

《FAREEHA: YOU’RE MY SHITTY ADOPTED BROTHER AND YOU HAVEN’T TALKED TO ME IN FIVE FUCKING YEARS WHAT TO YOU EXPECT ‽‽‽ 》

《WINSTON: Wait, how did Zen insert himself into this chat?》

《ZENYATTA: I inserted the code in my message to your communication device managing system. I also sent a link to where our room is, but me and Genji have already left for the convention.》

ANGELA: Wait, we’re actually going there?

REINHARDT: CHAAAARGEE

《ZENYATTA: Genji is all dressed up, so you will have to let us find you.》

MEI: We are also dressed up. We have the Knight out of Time, The Untamed Cowboy, Frogboy Extraordinaire, and The Heavenly Medic

《GENJI: Wait, you guys are actually in uniform?》

MEI: No. Well, most of us aren’t. But it seems Jesse doesn’t have anything else in his closet.

McCREE: i have other clothes. I just, dont, wear them…

ANGELA: In the 9 years I have known @McCREE, I have only seen him once not in his cowboy get up.

McCREE: im sorry, but aesthetic or death

LUCIO: *raises fist*

McCREE: *bumps fist*

ANGELA: God, your such a child.

McCREE: you know you love me

  
  


**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  


TRACER: guuuuuuys

TRACER: whr 4 art thou

《GENJI: We are at the Japanese anime convention》

《ZENYATTA: Genji is dressed up, and it is very nice》

ANGELA: Everybody else is also at the convention too.

McCREE: you should get come down everybody. You’ll need to get a costume though ;)

//ZENYATTA: WHISPER [TRACER]

//ZENYATTA: In fact, only Genji and McCree (from what I have gathered) are in costume

//TRACER: Thx

TRACER: i thnk ill jus snap pics for th 1 tru luv

TRACER: but i wil catch up

TRACER: and wil be in costume :)

MEI: Can’t wait to see it  (^o^)

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


McCREE: lucio, why is that blonde girl staring at me 

LUCIO: i’m pretty sure she is staring at me

McCREE: no, she is definitely staring at me

McCREE: i’m gonna find out who this kid is

LUCIO: no don’t

ANGELA: @McCREE, do not do that

McCREE: am going

FAREEHA: Like the dipshit that he is

《McCREE: got ‘er.》

《GENJI: We finally found you guys.》

《McCREE: Who are you? And why were you staring at me?》

《UNKNOWN: You… you are overwatch. You’re Jesse McCree》

《McCREE: I am》

《UNKNOWN: I… I can’t believe you’re here》

《GENJI: What am I, literal garbage?》

《UNKNOWN: You’re dressed as an off brand power ranger, so yes. But this, this is a member of Overwatch. The Overwatch.》

《GENJI: So am I》

《UNKNOWN: Right. Who are you, the janitor?》

《McCREE: Genji, don’t》

《UNKNOWN: No way. Genji would never dress as a weeb.》

《GENJI: Peek-a-boo》

《UNKNOWN: I… will go… leave now.》

《LUCIO: Is that D.VA?》

《UNKNOWN: Tis, but I must go.》

《LUCIO: Hey, what if I told you I could get you into Overwatch.》

《McCREE: No.》

TRACER: new memebers. 2 VOTE

ANGELA: That is how these things work.

TRACER: quick

TRACER: before winnie sees

ANGELA: All for adding the D.Va say “i”.

TRACER: i (luv ur streamz)

EMILY: i (love you all) :)

TRACER: :D

《LUCIO: I very much will not do this?》

《UNKNOWN: What?》

《GENJI: Noooooo.》

《McCREE: This is the worst way to add members to a international peacekeeping organization.》

《UNKNOWN: What is going on?》

REINHARDT: I LOVE THE WAR HERO

ANGELA: and any against?

《GENJI: I, hate this idea.》

《McCREE: I hate everything about the way this organization works》

FAREEHA: I would like to vote against Jesse

《McCREE: Fuck you.》

FAREEHA: >:3

ANGELA: Okay, so we have 5 for adding D.Va, and 2 against.

ANGELA: Zen, could you add D.Va to the chat?

ZENYATTA: Can do

**[D.Va] JOINED [LENA’S DRUNK AERO]**

《GENJI: Master, do not.》

《D.VA: Who are you guys talking to?》

《D.VA: Woah, what is this.》

《D.VA: How did you get this chat on my phone?》

《D.VA: And who is this Lena character? Is she ok?》

TRACER: im her

TRACER: we should change th chat name

FAREEHA: I got it

**[FAREEHA] CHANGED CHANNEL NAME TO [McCREE’S COWBOY FETISH]**

McCREE: fareeeeha please

D.VA: Wut is goin’ on with Mickey D an’ Faree

TRACER: oh my god

ANGELA: How did none of us come up with that.

TORBJORN: It definitely fits.

D.Va: You guys like it (*^_^*)

REINHARDT: THE CHILD IS A GIFT

D.Va: yay

《GENJI: They’re siblings. Nuf said.》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas of how I could improve this series, or questions about what happened or where I am heading, please leave them in the comments below.
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @rgo_official  
> Thanks ArcaneAdagio for their amazing Overwatch chafic!!!  
> link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324573/chapters/16637323


	7. Happy Dragon

MEI: Guys, I think we should get something to eat. It’s getting pretty late

《GENJI: I know a good place downtown.》

D.VA: Do you guys think that I would be allowed to tag along with you?

TRACER: of course luv

TRACER: ur part o th team now

FAREEHA: What are you talking about late it is literally not even noon yet

McCREE: you do realize that we are 8 hours ahead of you, right?

FAREEHA: @WINSTON why is the only food around here peanut butter and bananas not complaining just curious

WINSTON: Because that is what I eat, and I am the only one who is usually here.

FAREEHA: what about overwatch

McCREE: we reformed literally less than a week ago, and we immediately left to go to brazil

FAREEHA: Sooo why are you in Japan

McCREE: ask the weeb

《GENJI: Don’t bring me into this.》

FAREEHA: I did why are you in Japan @McCREE you weeb

TORBJORN: We came to get Genji, because he was having sibling problems.

FAREEHA: Ohhhh

FAREEHA: Genji are a younger or older

《GENJI: Younger.》

FAREEHA: Is your sibling a dick

《GENJI: He literally almost killed me once. He tried again yesterday.》

FAREEHA: Relatable we are besties now you dont get a choice in this

《GENJI: I’m down.》

MEI: So, where was this place you said we could go?

《GENJI: Oh yea. It’s called 最高のクソ食べ物, but most tourists call it “Happy Dragon”.》

ZENYATTA: _Here_ is a route to it.

TRACER: c u ther

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


《ANGELA: Where is Lena?》

《McCREE: Probably lost track of time.》

《GENJI: Just text her. She'll likely respond pretty quick.》

ANGELA: @TRACER, where are you?

TRACER: sorry

TRACER: got caught up with wanderin the city

TRACER: b ther soon

《ANGELA: Who else are we missing?》

《MEI: Lucio and Reinhardt.》

《TORBJORN: No, They went to look at the temples with some omni monk.》

《McCREE: Lena’s here now.》

《MEI: Is she… flirting with the hostess?》

《TORBJORN: Typical Lena.》

//TRACER: whisper [GENJI]

//TRACER: whos th girl sittin nxt 2 u

//TRACER: blonde hair cat outfit

//《GENJI: That's D.Va.》

D.Va: What?

//TRACER: did u say that out loud

//《GENJI: Umm, yea. Is there a problem?》

ANGELA: What is going on Genji

TORBJORN: Are you talking with Lena in whisper?

McCREE: Let me see that Genji

//《GENJI: Stop it McCREE. Let. GO.》

//TRACER: th hostess wants to show me somethin in a side room

//TRACER: ill join u in a moment

《McCREE: Woah, go Lena.》

《D.Va: Where is Lena going?》

《ANGELA: She's probably going to have sex with the hostess in a closet.》

《D.Va: oh...》

《MEI: oh...》

《D.Va: *whisper* What the fuck is going on.》

《TORBJORN: You take a bunch of youngins, tell them they’re special, put them in costumes, and all of a sudden the world swoons over them. Ultimately though, it will only make any problems they do have worse. I’m sure you know what I’m talking about.》

《D.Va: Wha, no, I would never.》

//TRACER: WHISPER [EMILY}

//TRACER: The hostess

//EMILY: got it

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


//TRACER: WHISPER [REAPER]

//TRACER: Gabe

//TRACER: _Wanna talk?_

//REAPER: **_Im down_**

**[TRACER] ENABLED AUDIO COMMUNICATION**

//《TRACER: _How are ya, ya big lug?_ 》

//REAPER: _Im doing fine_

//《TRACER: _I thought you died after..._ 》

//REAPER: _Honestly I wish I had died that day_

//REAPER: _But this curse of mine has made me immortal_

//《TRACER: _Well, I’m glad that you’re still around._ 》

//REAPER: _Thanks_

//REAPER: _How are you_?

//《TRACER: _I’m… Well, I’m here, aren’t I._ 》

//REAPER: _That you are_

//《TRACER: _It’s been really tough, the past few years. I lost my entire support structure when the HQ went up in flames. I fell back on my old tendencies. Drinking, drugs, parties. I wasn’t able to focus on the things that would make me better, because I didn’t have access to them._ 》

//REAPER: _Im sorry I havent been able to be there for you_

//REAPER: _I know what that would have meant to you_

//《TRACER: _It’s ok._ 》

//《TRACER: _You know that thing you made for D &D night. You know, with the raw shrimp, and tomatoes _.》

//REAPER: _Ceviche_

//《TRACER: _Yes. I made that for Em once, and she loved it._ 》

//REAPER: _Well you learned from the best_

//《TRACER: _Yea, well I never could get your fucking enchiladas right. They always come out wrong, no matter what I do._ 》

//REAPER: _Do you remember the secret sauce_

//《TRACER: _Yes, of course I remember the tabasco. How the hell could I forget when I found out your secret sauce was fucking store bought tabasco?_ 》

//REAPER: _Quiet, someone might hear you_

//《TRACER: _Don’t worry, they’re all asleep. It’s not like they know spanish anyways._ 》

//REAPER: _What about Jesse_

//REAPER: _What if he wakes up_

//《TRACER: _He’s out at one of the local bars getting some “snacks” for the the way home._ 》

//《TRACER: _What was with that message you sent a few days ago._ 》

//REAPER: _Oh that_

//REAPER: _I thought Talon would be sending operatives to spy on you seeing as they got wind that Overwatch had reactivated_

//《TRACER: _Did they send anyone?_ 》

//REAPER: _Just one_

//《TRACER: _Was it a she? Was she cute?_ 》

//《Ḁ̶̈́͂͌͛̇͝R̷̎͜͜B̷̩̤͚̮̥͆͠M̸̪̗̼̓͌̕Ǫ̵̋S̷̜͈̏͝: _Y̵̟̌ḛ̴͠ŝ̶͙ ̵̨͐ș̶̔h̵̲͂e̶̦͝ ̸̫̐i̴͔s̴̨̅_ 》

//《TRACER: Who the fuck?》

//REAPER: _daughter go to bed_

//《Ḁ̶̈́͂͌͛̇͝R̷̎͜͜B̷̩̤͚̮̥͆͠M̸̪̗̼̓͌̕Ǫ̵̋S̷̜͈̏͝: _N̸͔̐ó̶̲,̷͕͝ ̸̤̐I̸̠̒ ̸̉͜w̸͆ͅả̷̰ñ̵͉ț̸͘ ̶͈̽t̶̝̋õ̶̗ ̸̬̔t̵̠̍ą̷͝l̶̨̿k̶̖͗ ̴͍͛w̸͖̅i̸̛͖t̶͓h̶̦͆ ̷̲̈́L̶̦̀e̵̙̽n̵̖͐å̸͉ ̵̖́ḑ̷͝a̷̝̓d̷̲̐_ 》

//《TRACER: _How do you know my name_ 》

//《Ḁ̶̈́͂͌͛̇͝R̷̎͜͜B̷̩̤͚̮̥͆͠M̸̪̗̼̓͌̕Ǫ̵̋S̷̜͈̏͝: I̴̱͐ ̷̘̚h̵͖̉a̸͍̓c̷̖͂k̸̯̇e̵̘d̴̡͋ ̶͍͛y̸̮̆o̸̠̕ṷ̸͑r̴͖͑ ̸͕̓c̷̢̍o̵͇͝m̷̞̆.̷̹̏ ̷̢̅Y̷̬ò̷͎u̴̪͆'̶͇͋r̷̛͜e̸͎̒ ̶͙̓r̷̬͋e̶̛̮a̵̎ͅl̶̛̝l̵͖͠ẙ̷̖ ̵͔̏c̵̤͊ú̵͈t̷̯͗ĕ̸̹》

//《TRACER: _Umm...weird_ 》

//《TRACER: _Hello?_ 》

//REAPER: _Sorry I had to send Olivia to bed_

//《TRACER: _It’s cool. Jesse’s back, so I need to go anyways. Talk later?_ 》

//REAPER: _If you want_

_Autotranslate enabled:_ _Español - English_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last entry in this ¿thread?, as I will be reqorking the structure and narrative of the series. It will be posted under the same name ("ECHO"), and should hopefully be up within a month or two. If you want to know about it when it comes out you should follow my twitter (link below). Thank you to all those who have read any part of this series, and especially those who have commented.
> 
> If you have any ideas of how I could improve this series, or questions about what happened or where I am heading, please leave them in the comments below.
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @rgo_official  
> Thanks ArcaneAdagio for their amazing Overwatch chafic!!!  
> link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324573/chapters/16637323


End file.
